headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil 500
"The Return of the King" Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Black Tarantula, Carlos LaMuerto * Dakota North * Foggyn Nelson * Milla Donovan * Master Izo * Kingpin, Wilson Fisk * Lady Bullseye, Maki Matsumoto * Owl, Leland Owlsley * White Tiger, Angela del Toro * Lord Hirochi * Jack Murdock * Stick * Turk Barrett * Naguchi * The Hand * * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Hell's Kitchen * Japan * Amulets of Power * Daredevil's billy club * None * Enhanced senses "Dark Reign: The List" Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * * Norman Osborn * Hawkeye, Bullseye * * The Hand * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Hell's Kitchen * * * "3 Jacks" Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Gina * Larry * Bullseye * * * * * * * "Roulette" Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * None * Bullseye * Jack Murdock * Chuckie Jurgens * Hank Jurgens * Stymie * Jocko * * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Brooklyn Bridge :* Central Park * Daredevil's billy club * None * Enhanced senses Notes & Trivia * The main story from this issue is reprinted in the Daredevil: Return of the King trade paperback. * "Roulette" was originally printed in ''Daredevil'' #191 in February, 1983. * This issue is continued from ''Daredevil'', Volume 2. Beginning with this issue, the numbering system reverts back to ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 combining the issue totals of both volumes. * This issue shipped with multiple variant covers. The standard newstand edition featured a painted cover by Marko Djurdjevic. A variant cover featured an illustration by Alex Ross. A Dynamic Forces reverse negative edition of the Ross cover was also released. Another variant included a character montage border as part of the 70th Anniversary celebration of Marvel Comics. The center illustration of the cover was illustrated by Geof Darrow. Another variant cover featured artwork by Geof Darrow and another variant featured artwork by Gabriele Dell'Otto. * This issue went to second printing. The second printing cover art was illustrated by Patrick Zircher. * The regular direct-market edition of this issue contains a wraparound gatefold cover. * This issue shipped on August 19th, 2009. * Triple-sized, 110 page landmark issue. * This issue is the final chapter of the "Return of the King" storyline from ''Daredevil'', Volume 2. * This issue includes a two-page recap of events from the "Return of the King" storyline. * This issue includes a pin-up gallery with pages illustrated by Alex Maleev, John Romita, Jr., Geof Darrow, David Mack, Joe Quesada, Brian Michael Bendis, Stefano Gaudiano, Patrick Zircher and Rafael Grampa. * This issue includes a Daredevil cover gallery with thumbnails of all 380 issues of ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 and all 119 issues of ''Daredevil'', Volume 2. * Jack Murdock appears in flashback only. * Stick appears in flashback only. * Vanessa Fisk appears as an illusion only. * First and only known appearance to date of Gina and Larry from "3 Jacks". Recommended Reading See also External Links * Daredevil #500 at MDP * * * Daredevil #500 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Daredevil Vol 1 Category:2009/Comic issues Category:October, 2009/Comic issues